Amigos
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Y Percy la mira, porque cree que la conoce, algo le dice que lo hace. Quiere creer que fueron amigos, que puede confiar en ella.


Disclaimer: Este universo pertenece a Rick Riordan.

**Contiene spoilers de The Lost Hero**.

* * *

Percy está en la arena practicando con su espada. El sudor bajándole por el rostro, hombros tensos. Contracorriente atravesando el aire ante rápidos movimientos y una gran precisión. Les ha dicho (exigido, más bien) a todos que lo dejen solo. Bobby y Hazel trataron de convencerlo de aceptar su compañía, pero él necesita pensar, calmarse un poco. Y es que, en serio, no todos los días llega una horda de semidioses forasteros que dicen ser tus amigos, tus compañeros.

Lo que más le preocupa a Percy es que algunas de esas voces suenan iguales a las que protagonizan las memorias borrosas que se le aparecen mientras duerme. Pero en sus sueños sólo son voces, no hay rostros ni aromas, y eso le inquieta. Porque cuando los mira, rizos rubios, cabello castaño, remeras naranja, algo se le mueve en el fondo del pecho, y no sabe identificar el qué.

Se siente impotente y desprotegido. Y estúpido. Muy estúpido e ignorante.

Así que entrena, porque eso es lo único sobre lo que siente que puede tener control. Su cuerpo, moviéndose a su disposición. Su mente no, porque algún ente (los semidioses griegos le han dicho que Hera) ha decidido jugar al borra y pinta con ella.

-¡Hey, gamberro!- Es una voz firme y burlona, la que lo llama. A Percy se le pone la piel de gallina, porque no es natural, eso de recordar una voz (piensa que la asocia con sudor y triunfo, sonrisas a escondidas y complicidad oculta) y no a quien le pertenece.

La muchacha, la dueña de la voz, termina de bajar las gradas, espada en mano, y se dirige en su dirección. Se encoje de hombros cuando él se le queda mirando largo rato (casi como si tuviera nueve brazos y dijera que es pariente de Briares), para luego levantar el arma y regalarle una mirada desafiante- En guardia, mocoso.-

En su combate hay algo en la forma en que se mueven, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a chocar espadas, a predecir los movimientos del otro, que hace que Percy sienta un cosquilleo en las manos y aparezca una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Lo cual es un error, eso de bajar la guardia frente a la chica (y, si recordara todo con la debida claridad, seguramente nunca lo habría hecho).Clarisse hace un movimiento tan rápido (y sin dudarlo siquiera) que hace que Percy esté a un pelo de perder contra ella.

Al final, esquiva la estocada y rueda por el suelo de tierra, sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con la espada de la muchacha amenazándole.

-¿Y éramos amigos o algo?- Pregunta, voz un tanto estrangulada por el esfuerzo de sostener su espada con fuerza para que la de ella no le arañe la armadura. Luego de unos segundos de pujar y tirar, hace un mandoble que manda el arma de Clarisse unos metros lejos de ellos, a lo que la muchacha le mira bastante molesta y resopla, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo.

Ella no le presta atención, demasiada concentrada en quitar su espada del lugar donde se ha clavado al caer.

-Clarisse- La llama, y su expresión es seria. Labios rígidos y hombros tensos, brazos pegados a los costados.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Percy quiere confiar en ella, porque necesita creer en alguien, en algo que le de un poco de estabilidad.

La chica se encoje de hombros, mirándole como si estuviera preguntándole algo aburrido e insípido. Pero, la pequeña sonrisa de lado que intenta ocultar, es lo que le dice a Percy que su actitud es toda fachada.-Bueno, sí, lo éramos.-

Se miran, largo y tendido. No hacen falta las palabras, ella entiende todo lo que él quiere decir pero no se atreve a hacerlo.

_Es raro, porque no sé quién soy, y todos quieren o esperan algo de mí. No soy lo que están buscando_.

Se acerca unos pasos, lenta pero segura, no rompiendo el contacto de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso… tienes miedo, Jackson?- Pregunta, golpeándole no tan suavemente el brazo mientras le dirige una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos castaños brillan y el pelo se le enreda con la brisa de la noche.

Percy no sabe por qué se lo dice, quizá sea porque está cansado de ponerse la careta frente a todos (porque aquí, en el campamento romano, no puedes mostrar debilidad) o, quizá, porque necesita dejarlo salir al menos una vez para que luego le pese menos y pueda hacerle cara-Sí, supongo.-

Clarisse se queda en silencio por unos segundos, expresión indescifrable y la espada aún clavada en la tierra. Da un par de pasos firmes en su dirección y se para un poco más cerca, esperando a que la mire a los ojos. Cuando lo consigue, le dice, voz dulce (casi la misma con la que le hablaba a Chris) y rostro solemne - No se lo diré a nadie.-

Y Percy la mira, porque cree que la conoce, algo le dice que lo hace. Quiere creer que fueron amigos, que puede confiar en ella. No se lo pregunta cuando le estrecha la mano, el cuerpo cosquilleándole y expresión abochornada - Gracias-

Pasa el tiempo, y nadie se entera.

Ella nunca rompe su promesa. No al día siguiente, ni dentro de una semana, ni siquiera cuando las memorias de Percy vuelven por completo.

El chico, mientras la ve chocar palmas con Will Solace cuando su equipo gana en captura la bandera, no puede evitar plantearse por qué.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente, Percy se dice que tal vez es mejor dejarlo así.

* * *

Lo de que Percy y Clarisse son amigos va basado en uno de los Spinn-off que Riordan escribió para el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos, en el que Percy conoce a los hermanastros de Clarisse, Probos y Deimos, y la ayuda a recuperar el carro de Ares, que uno de los hermanastros de Clarisse le muestra a Percy su miedo más grande, y él le confiesa a Clarisse que es el que sus amigos corran peligro y él no pueda ayudarlos. Ella le pregunta si ella estaba en la visión, y él le dice que sí (y mi corazón fangirl grita de alegría, hell yesh). Además, quería escribir algo de estos dos desde que leí los fics de Padasomething (AW, GIRL, SON TAN APOJDPASODI) y me ha salido esto hace unas semanas, sólo que recién hoy me he acordado de colgarlo)


End file.
